Suicide Girls
by vixypixyno9
Summary: In a city where the nightlife is the life-blood and the people thrive on money, lust, beauty, and power, five girls struggle. These young women live day by day in hopes that one day they can finally payback the loan they had taken when tragedy struck. Can these girls find a way to escape the graves they have made themselves? Even if their bodies are the price?


**Author's Note:** This is an older story I have resumed work on. Please be aware this story is M for Mature and contains adult themes so if things of that nature make you queasy (including BDSM, S&M, bondage, and so forth, please do not read). For those of you who are reading…Enjoy ;D _Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own the characters or the suicide girls but I do own the plot._

Chapter 1

Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures

The crowded subway rails finally calmed as the orange and red painted sky began to lose its warm and comforting hues as night began to creep onto the city known as Konoha. Slowly the sky above began to become dark, dotted with stars and illuminated by the nightlife known only to those who populated the urban paradise. Neon signs plastered on the sides of buildings that tore into the infinite skyline, electronic tickers buzzing above crowded street corners as colorful clubbing casts flood the life giving veins of the city known as streets. Reds, blues, pinks, and greens bled their ways into the streets, illuminating the darkened night accompanied with the pulsating techno and rave music saturated the air and quaked the ground beneath the sore and tired sidewalks. As clubs rooted themselves in every available space from skyscraper penthouses to abandoned underground storefronts, the glow of the stars above were quickly becoming obsolete. Nightlife in its peak, five young women readied themselves to join the clichéd clique known as `clubbers'.

Tucked away in a small high rise, they lived in a small apartment. Comfortable and modern-esque enough to be called what the city populous knows as a `level 3' home, it situated itself at the corner of one of the more affordable (and still ritzy) skyscrapers. Large cathedral windows overlooked a city scene of clubs below while a spacious living area dominated by black leather and modern rock furniture was a cozy niche. "INO! WHERE DID YOU PUT MY FISHNETS AND GARTER!?" a pink haired girl called out. Her emerald eyes flaming with fury as she frantically searched through a disarray of clothes that had been emptied onto a queen sized bed. Gritting her teeth she mentally chastised herself for ever lending her best friend her favorite fishnet tights and satin garter on the night of an erotic triste. `Why the hell did I ever lend her those?! Oh right…you borrowed her red and black lace corset…' she gave out a small sigh of defeat. Again the pink haired girl called out to her best friend and instantly got a reply. "Sakura you don't have to yell. I told you I put them on your nightstand" a platinum blonde in a night shirt and an exceptionally long ponytail retorted, crossing her arms against her cleavage and leaning against the doorframe.

All the rage in Sakura's eyes suddenly dissipated as she glanced over to a dark mahogany nightstand. There were her accessories. Once again she sighed in defeat, relaxing her shoulders and planting her face in the piles of clothing that adorned her multifaceted red comforter. Ino simply sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down. "Sakura, you've been really uptight lately. What's up?" she said, placing a comforting hand on her best friends shoulder. Sakura had been on edge for the past month and a half, constantly feeling like her world was gradually spinning out of control. Propping her head up on her hand she replied, "Nothing Ino, its just…" "Pent up sexual frustration?" "No…I need a job other than working at the club as, I quote `a hostess'. My god Ino, I've worked there for 3 years and I want to do something other than just giving a seductive look, grinding on random men, or dancing on top of a platform. I can't even get another tattoo for gods sakes! The last time the boss saw the pattern on my back and my pierced eyebrow he freaked!" The blonde's face softened and she smiled and lay down sideways on the bed. "Sakura…I know how you feel…I've worked at Club Xstasi for almost two years and it gets overwhelming sometimes. When my boss first saw my new tattoo across my chest he freaked too. Just relax." Her voice had become so soothing, something Sakura had lacked as a child; comfort. Sakura let her head drop to the bed and let her shoulders slump forward, still kneeling at the foot of the bed. She was exhausted, both mentally and physically. She needed a way out of this life; they all needed a way out.

Just then someone was heard clearing their throat. A brunette with her hair in two buns crossed her arms and gave a sarcastic grin as she gazed upon her two friends conversing about their jobs. "Oh come on, I'm still wearing my clothes of two years! Just look at this hole!" she pointed to a small tear on the side of a side split, red and gold Chinese dress. Ino planted her face on the covers trying to suppress her giggles while her Sakura barely managed to squeeze her lips closed tightly. "Wow Tenten, you really need to take care of your uniform more" a blonde in four ponytails and a graffiti styled tube-top said, a spoon and a cup of strawberry yogurt in hand. Tenten simply smiled "Yeah, I guess…but can I take care of that yogurt you have, I'm starving!" All the girls began to laugh. "Ino" Tenten walked over and sat on the bed "have you seen Hinata today she said she'd be home by 9:30". Ino furrowed her eyebrows "No I thought you were…" "Yo girls she's home" Temari announced as the front door of their `humble' abode opened and clicked closed. A petite young girl with long flowing navy locks and unusually light lavender eyes cautiously set a large red duffle bag down on a small terracotta tiled table. "I'm home." She stated meekly as she walked over to the small kitchen area to retrieve a bottle of water. Her face held that her day was a tiresome one. After all, when you work 6 hours a night as a hostess at a club and 4 at a local library then return home just to go to sleep for 5 hours, it would be tiring wouldn't it?

"Hey Hinata, how'd today go? You didn't get mobbed by perverts at the library again did you?" Temari asked jokingly, plopping down at the foot of Sakura's bed. Hinata took a sip of water before answering "No…but I'm sure tonight I will. I wish we could just pay off this loan and move on with our lives instead of dwelling on it every day that we live here." All the girls suddenly became quite and their faces became deep with worry and contemplation. They all wanted to actually have lives instead of worrying that every months pay would be enough to pay off interest on the loan and get by in the world. Tenten looked over to an intense Temari, her deep brown eyes searching for a sarcastic comment that would somehow bring everyone out of the realization that life really was hard. The mood was too tense therefore, Sakura decided to add something that would surely bring all her friends into a happier mood.

Getting off her knees and onto her bed she said light heartedly "Girls, we have to do whatever it takes to get out of this mess we got ourselves into. As long as we have each other, nothing can stand in our way. Not even a lust struck pervert hoping to cop a cheap feel at one of us." All the girls giggled. "I don't care what I have to do. I'd even strip down naked for photos as long as I got paid more than 7.50 an hour." Just as she said that Ino got a certain evil twinkle in her teal eyes. She glanced over to Sakura who's demeanor had gone from `I-don't-care' to `what-the-hell-are-you-thinking' in a matter of seconds. If looks could kill, that evil smirk of Ino's could have destroyed the entire city. Sakura gave a look of caution as she asked hesitantly "Ino…I don't like the way your looking at me…" she trailed of. The other girls in the room were eying her suspiciously as well along with a few glances of curiosity they exchanged between each other. "Sakura," Ino said calmly "let me show you this site I found…" Ino said with the amusement in her voice clearly growing. Slowly, she got up off the bed and made her way to her room. The remaining girls exchanged curious glances once more and decided to follow.

Making their way down a hall to a room with a sign on the door saying `DO NOT DISTURB' in hot pink capital letters, the four girls were all mentally interrogating themselves "What the hell is she concocting?!" . As they entered her magenta painted room, they all took wary breaths as she sat on her black comforter and pulled out a silver laptop from under her bed. She began clicking through files and as the small notebook began to grind she motioned all the girls onto her bed. They all toppled on, squishing in and finding a spot to look over her shoulder. Ino then asked Sakura "You would really strip down to nothing for a bit more money?" Sakura tucked a pink strand behind her hair and shakily replied "well…yeah I guess, if I get a little more than what I'm making." The buxom blonde then smiled and returned to the typing on her computer. On the screen she brought up the internet and typed in the address bar: .com. Hinata motioned Tenten closer and whispered in her ear "What do you think the site is?" Tenten simply shrugged her shoulders and whispered back "I don't know. Maybe she's planning on finding us all a way to commit suicide and get out of all this shit." Hinata looked at her with a worried expression. She leaned forward again and began to ask "W-what?! I know she can be a bit hasty a times but-" Hinata was soon cut off by Ino calling all the girls closer. As they saw all the images on the screen load, their eyes widened considerably and their jaws dropped.

The room became deathly silent as all the girls struggled to pick up their jaws after what she was showing them. Sakura however, was the first to speak. "Ino…uh, I don't know how to say this but um…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING THINKING?!" she yelled as her friends all covered their ears in a desperate attempt to prevent any long term ear ringing or a busted eardrum. Ino furrowed her eyebrows and said firmly "Then why did you say `Oh I'd strip naked if I can get more than 7.50 an hour'" she said placing her hands on her hips imitating her pink haired companions earlier statement. Temari shook her head with a smirk gracing her lips as she clasped the silver spoon she held between her teeth. However, Hinata was blushing furiously at the images she had seen. Normally she was not as timid as she was when she was younger but she was still quite modest and squeamish when it came to things of sexual nature. Tenten just gave Hinata a look of sympathy and as her blush began to spread and deepen being Ino decided to flip through a free gallery on the site and view the `where next' button.

"Girls, look here," she pointed to a spot on the screen that seemed to host places, dates, and times of where they'll be next. "It's just our luck it says here that Missy Suicide, the founder of the Suicide Girls, is going to be visiting Club Nocturne here for an entire week looking for some new suicide girls." Sakura sat back on her haunches and began to regret she'd even said she'd do naked photos. Ino then clicked on a section dedicated to job descriptions. "So, anybody besides me up for this?" she said looking back to her friends on the bed. Temari, as outgoing, rash, loud, and sarcastic as she may be was actually feeling scared and hesitant. But, Temari was never one to actually be careful about things like this. With her pride already swelling as she imagined how great she'd look posing with her infamous giant fan she said quite enthusiastically "I'll do it! I'd rather be naked and happy taking pictures than naked and being a street whore." Tenten lay back on a pillow and said "I'm with her. After all, they probably like girls who are obsessed with knives." Ino rolled her eyes. She was more than obsessed, she was a total maniac! She polished her weapons and sharpened them. Although she was a martial artist whose specialty was weaponry, Tenten had the tendency to go too far sometimes. Hinata though, was twiddling her fingers as she does when she was nervous. She may be innocent but she wasn't naïve. After all, they always say it's the quiet ones who are the naughtiest. And this theory definitely applied to the petite woman who was currently as red as a tomato.

"Um…I guess I could…" No sooner than she said those few words all the girls bombarded her with giant hugs and almost suffocating her as they dogpiled. "So I guess our little Hinata has finally grown up…" Temari said as she folded her hands together, batting her eyelashes innocently. Hinata gave a brief pout and turned her head the other way. All the girls were up for this challenge…well, almost. Only Sakura was left. She was sitting Indian style with her arms crossed, deep in thought. "Lets see girl, what are the pro's and con's. Pro's…maybe getting a lot more money, finally paying off the huge ass loan…quitting the damn whore hostess job…um…finally being able to do what I want with my body, maybe get another tat…back to subject. Okay now con's one-getting looked over by perverts, 2- getting noticed on the street as `the pink haired babe who has a big forehead and was naked', 3- not getting in, 4-possibly being fucked by random men as part of the gig. That would suck. Oh yeah 5- finally getting a boyfriend and having to tell him `yeah I posed naked on the internet once for a site called suicide girls'. My life has officially crashed and burned to shit…I guess that means I have nothing anyways…" Finally brought out of her internal conversation by a perplexed Ino poking Sakura's overly large forehead, she had made her decision. "Hey forehead girl, you going to do this or not? If you don't we all don't." "Oh great, everything is always riding on my shoulders…" Sakura crossed her arms and sighed and said, "Well…If it pays a lot of money then I guess…I'm in." She then wore an enormous smile and Ino then in response tackled her onto the bed, screaming all girly like she always does when she's happy with a mischievous glint in her teal eyes.

Of course, they had to go meet this Missy Suicide first at the club. Hopefully, they would all get in and earn some needed hard, cold cash. As the girls laughed away, night in Konoha city was already in its prime. Now was the hard part- getting dressed and figuring out why being a suicide girl would bring each of their lives into a new day, or rather, a new night. After all, how hard can being a suicide girl really be?


End file.
